Dogtags
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and America is missing? Short, quick, cute, fluffy oneshot. Here is the link for the video. /watch?v leGN83w18Wg&lc eH2hSB1zYCQFjtc2Nw0 HXBX6I8TKrwEtm0UbduId-8


**Hey guys. I got this idea when I saw this awesome video on YouTube. I was an MMD of America and England dancing and England had this amazing outfit on but I noticed something really cool. England had dog tags on. I had to write a story about it, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or America(or any of the places mentioned in America) or England(or any of the places mentioned in England), but I do own my imagination. It's quite weird. I also don't own England's Rolls Royce(the one in the episode where America wants to drive his car), but that sucker is a beauty.**

It was _that_ day again. The day where the 'old glory' is flown everywhere around its home. The day where "The Star Spangled Banner" is sung. The day red, white, and blue fireworks explode in the sky. The day America runs around throwing invitations in the other countries faces to his party later that day. The day America broke my heart.

I hate July 4th.

This day makes my head hurt, my stomach queasy, and my heart ache. I can't handle the rest of the countries at his parties so I politely decline every year. Usually on this day I grab a nice cup of black tea, wall myself up in my library, read a nice Shakespeare novel, and disconnect all of my phones. This year was quite a different story though. It all started out with an interesting morning. When I woke up my regular 'symptoms' were gone. Well, not completely gone but subdued. I got up and pulled on my regular clothes for the world conference. I felt like I might accept America's invitation this year.

I had a nice relaxing breakfast. It was nice to not have Sealand bugging me while I gazed at the scenery around my house. I noticed my garden had welcomed some weeds and idly thought that I could weed in the time between the conference and America's party. I cleaned up, grabbed my briefcase for the conference, and slid into my Rolls Royce. After a surprisingly low-traffic drive to the building in my capitol where the conference was being held, I headed into the conference. As I walked through the door, I noticed Canada softly chatting with Spain about something. They both looked up as I walked in.

"Hi England." Canada softly said.

I nodded, "Hello to you as well Canada. I apologize I wasn't able to stay at your party terribly long." I saw panic fill Canada's eyes.

"Oh no! It's really okay. I'm glad you could come with your busy schedule." A small smile caused Canada's features to relax. Does everybody think I work that much?

"I will always make time in my schedule if you want to get together." I smiles back. I was about to ask Spain how he was when the rest of the countries attending arrived. Everyone except America. Once everyone was seated we waited a bit for America to arrive. Some of us chatted about random things happening in our respective countries while some got bored quickly and tried getting a certain blue-eyed blonde-haired nation to eat pasta.

I was starting to get worried about America when he entered the room laughing about how a hero always comes a little late. I rolled my eyes. The meeting went off without any problems, which is a miracle for us. America was the last nation to get up and talk about what was going on in his country. I was expecting a huge announcement about his party later that day but it never came. My shock increased when he concluded the meeting without handing out any invitations. He was actually in quite a hurry to get out of the conference and back on his soil. So much in a hurry that I didn't get a chance to talk to him.

I finished up my last words with the rest of the countries and hopped back in my car. My mind was racing on reasons why he didn't even mention his birthday. Was he hurt? Did something happen that he didn't mention? Did he for – no, he wouldn't forget his own birthday. Did he send out invitations instead? If that was it why didn't I get one? Did he not want me there? Did he just assume that I didn't want to go because I've always declined?

I shook my head. No, America is persistent. I quote him when I say "Heroes never give up!" I drove home my mind filled with thoughts of America. When I walked inside my house my mind wandered to my garden. Thinking of America wasn't going to do any good. I went and changed into some old clothes I used just for gardening. As I walked to the garden I tried to focus on the garden, not America.

As I cut the growing weeds around my rose bush my mind drifted off to America once again. I blame those roses for being both our national flowers.

My mind filled with depressing thoughts of America hating me that my heart started to hurt. The sun was setting so I packed up my gardening supplies and got ready for bed. As I pulled the covers over myself I tried my hardest to banish those nasty thoughts out of my head.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Note to self: banishing thoughts doesn't work. I ended up having two cups of my favorite tea before I was ready to back to bed. I stared at the bed like it was an enemy I needed to defeat before I slipped under the covers for the second time that night.

I was woken up by the shrill ringing of my phone. I got up and pulled some loose pants on before shuffling over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Dude England can you come over to my house around 3pm New York time?" A yawn slipped out of my mouth. "Did I wake you?"

"Ah.. A little, yes."

"I tried my best to do the math to not wake you up so early though!" I did the quick mental math in my head.

"It's quite early over there isn't it?" A chuckle rumbled through the phone.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wake ya. Can you come?" I was touched that he possibly stayed up just so he wouldn't wake me.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at my calendar next to my phone. I always keep it there for times like this. "Yes, I'm free. May I inquire as to why you're inviting me over?" His boisterous laugh rang through the phone.

"Awesome! It's my birthday party! Did you forget already?"

"Your birthday was yesterday you idiot!"

"Yeah it was but I know how you get sick and all. Then you never come to my parties. So I was thinking we could celebrate, just the two of us, today instead of yesterday when you didn't feel good." Shock filled me. I tried very hard to not show my symptoms on the fourth. How did he notice? My silence was long enough for America to ask, "Hey. It's totally okay if you don't wanna come."

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. What city do you want to meet at?"

"Meet me in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Dress for hot weather." I could hear the smile in his voice. I was glad he didn't pick New York again.

"I understand. I will see you at 3." I heard laughter and then I hung up. For the rest of the day I did my regular chores around the house. When it was time to leave I pulled on my summer clothes and left for my plane.

I landed at the nearest airport and drove to America's house on the outskirts of Ann Arbor. I will admit my time over here has made me grow accustomed to the different driving. I knocked on his door at exactly 3pm. I heard a distant crash and curses. A moment later the door opened to reveal a beaming American.

"You came!"

"Of course. I said I would didn't I?" He smiled and let me in. We made our way to the living room and sat down. I noticed he even had a steaming cup of black tea set out for me on his coffee table. "I do apologize. I didn't have time to get you a present." An odd look appeared on America's face.

"Spending time with you today is enough of a present for me." My face filled with warmth as I glanced away and sipped on the tea. America's words filled my heart with a feeling that I hadn't felt since lovely Churchill announced the 'special relationship' between America and myself.

After I finished my tea and he his coffee, he proceeded to drag me around the city and do things. We went to a book store and we both picked out a couple books. I personally found that quite nice of him because I know he isn't as into books as I am. We then went eating at an adorable little café that served the best chicken strips with potato crisps. After eating, we went to a theatre and watched one of his new movies. I will admit, it was quite entertaining.

When we finally got home we were both laughing and talking about the movie. We were sitting on the couch when America grabbed my hand.

"I'm so glad you came England. If I knew I could have this much fun with you I would have done this every year." A smile filled my face.

"I had a delightful time as well. I would have no objections to doing this exact same thing next year." His smile spit his face in two.

"Really?! Awesome! That's it. Just the two of us, every year, July 5th!" I chuckled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "But there is one thing I want to be different" he said trailing off.

"And what is that?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"E-excuse me?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend." Shock filled my body. America's boyfriend? Does that mean he loves me? Is he messing with me? It was an understatement to say my mind flipped out. 'What if's filled my mind. As if America could sense my distress, he pulled away laughing nervously. "Dude it's okay if you don't wanna be boyfriends…I mean it's cool if you don't feel the same…" My arms flew around his neck bringing us close once again. Those 'what if's flew from my mind.

"I would love to be your boyfriend America."

"R…really?" his voice was shaking. Was he really that nervous?

"Truly." I felt his arms tighten around me. We stayed in each other's arms for a while. I was starting to drift to sleep when America pulled back slightly. I heard clinking and my eyes slid open. America slid his dog tag necklace around my neck. I looked at him confused.

"This is the symbol of our relationship. You can't take them off until you die, maybe not even then!" he laughed, "Got it?"

"Mmhmm, now lemme sleep." America carried me to the bed and we both cuddled until we fell asleep. Two thoughts crossed my mind before I fell asleep. One was 'Churchill would be proud' and the second was 'What did I get myself into?'


End file.
